The Cloud is Always the Closest to the Sky
by Ayano27
Summary: Giotto went missing and the guardians panicked. Alaude who had just gotten back from a mission immediately searched for the blond boss. Slight AlaGio. In the same universe as Worthy.


**Title : **The Cloud is Always the Closest to the Sky

**Author : **Ayano27

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

**Warning: **OOCness, wrong spellings and grammars.

**Summary: **Giotto went missing and the guardians panicked. Alaude who had just gotten back from a mission immediately searched for the blond boss. Slight AlaGio. In the same universe as Worthy.

* * *

Alaude was a man of solitude. He was not a man found in a group. He despised crowds as much as he liked to be alone, which was to say, a lot. So it was quite a surprise when words traveled around, saying that he had become the cloud guardian of a Vongola Famiglia.

Even then, Alaude liked to work outside of the loop. Instead of working together with the other guardians –especially a certain watermelon-pineapple hybrid head-, he worked alone. Between their little group of seven, the only one he could tolerate was the man he acknowledged, though rather grudgingly, as his boss.

And though he won't admit it, even under torture, he had grown fond of his boss and thought of him as a friend.

That was why, when he had just gotten back from a mission and hear that Giotto went missing, Alaude immediately set out to search for said missing boss. And what with his connections as a former head of a French Secret Intelligence Agency, the boss of CEDEF, and the cloud guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, he has no doubt that he could find Giotto first.

However, he had no need of his connections. He remembered about a secret garden that he and the Vongola had found years ago. He remembered that Giotto liked to escape there every once in a while. With that in mind, the skylark decided to check on the secret garden first.

He went out of the Vongola mansion, headed to the woods. He walked at the direction his mind remembered, until he reached a hidden garden full of many kind of flowers, with rose being the primary flower in the garden.

Even for Alaude, who was used to travel around a lot, this particular garden was one of the most beautiful garden he had ever saw.

His eyes scanned through the garden, searching for the sky guardian, before inwardly sighing in relief. True to his guess, the sky guardian of the Vongola famiglia was indeed there. The blond haired boss was sleeping on the grasses, near the bed of roses. Giotto looked so innocent for a Vigilante Boss when sleeping. He must have been very tired to not sense Alaude as soon as said platinum blond haired man stepped in.

And Lord knows that the spiky haired boss was such a light sleeper.

Though he didn't want to disturb Giotto's sleep, Alaude's duty called. The skylark knelt down and shook his boss' body slowly. "Giotto, wake up." He murmured, "Your other guardians are panicking because they couldn't find you anywhere." He continued.

Giotto groaned quietly and sleepily swatted Alaude's hand. "Ngh... five more minutes." The boss mumbled not-so-audibly as he turned his body. "Go away, Alaude..." he mumbled once more, this time sounding a bit annoyed.

Besides being an anti social person, Alaude was also an impatient man. Since soft approach wasn't doing any good in waking Giotto up, he decided to resort to threatening. He stood up, stepped on Giotto's back, and let out a killer intent.

"Giotto, if you don't wake up right now, I will make sure to destroy everything in my next mission to add another stack of paperwork to your already piling ones." He started coldly, but it seemed it only managed to gain a little of Giotto's attention, "And I'm going to eat your strawberry cake." He added.

If there was one thing that only Giotto knew about Alaude, it was that the skylark surprisingly has a sweet tooth. That meant Giotto knew Alaude was being serious.

The Vongola Sky Ring holder immediately shot up and shook his cloud guardian's bod harshly, his face looked as if the world's coming to an end soon. "No! Anything but the cake, Alaude! Anything **but** the cake!" he cried out childishly, before calming down and pouted—_scowled_. A boss didn't pout, damn it. "Fine, I will go back. Just don't eat my cake." He grumbled, before leaving his cloud behind.

Alaude chuckled quietly, before leaving the garden as he thought, _'What a childish sky.'_

* * *

When he was back in the mansion, Giotto's best friend-slash-right hand man, G., approached him. The red head was scowling as he usually did. "How do you find Giotto very fast?" the storm guardian asked.

Alaude, who was back to using his usual cold expression only answered cryptically. "Who knows? Maybe it's because the cloud is always the closest to the sky."

* * *

_**Omake:**_

_400 years later, Namimori, Japan_

A five years old Tsuna –who was currently holding his strawberry cake- sighed as he watched Kyouya who was yet again beating up a crowd of bullies. _'He's still as violent as ever...' _The brunet thought, _'And he still dislike crowd, as always. But he can be kind at times, like when I went 'missing'. Before he threatened me, he did try to wake me up softly...'_

He sighed once more, before looking back to his strawberry cake. _'Now that I think of it... that time, after I finished my paperwork, I couldn't find my strawberry cake anywhere...' _Then Tsuna froze, before turning to face Kyouya who was walking toward him. The temperature of his surrounding dropped as he released a killer intent, directed at Kyouya.

"Kyouya, remember the time when everyone think I'm missing and you found me in the secret garden and threatened me to wake up?" Tsuna asked coldly.

"Hn... why?" Kyouya asked

"I remembered that after I finished my paperwork, I searched for the cake but I can't find it anywhere... do you know where had it gone?" Tsuna asked back

"Hn. I ate it." Kyouya answered truthfully.

One... two... three—

_**SNAP**_

"HIBARI KYOUYA! I'M SO GOING TO BEAT YOU UP! HOW DARE YOU EAT MY CAKE!"

"Hn. Try that and I'll bite you to death." Kyouya smirked.

Ah, let the sparring begins.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This is a one-shot I came up with for my English writing excercise in my school. Since it was a narrative text writing excercise, I decided to write a fanfic for it. The original one that I write for the school wasn't supposed to be in the same universe as my other fic, Worthy, but when I was typing it on the laptop, I decided it to be in the same universe just to put the omake up. I hope you guys like it!

Please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
